Protected
by Kristen3
Summary: Fluffy continuation of "Starry Night." One-shot.


Cory knew he'd never forget that kiss on top of the monkey bars. It wasn't their first kiss, not technically, but in a way it sort of was. Seeing that _Starry Night_ painting again had changed him. Just like Topanga had so many years ago on these very same monkey bars.

For most of his life, Cory's world had been made up of his parents, his brother, Eric, and his little sister, Morgan. And of course Mr. Feeny next door. But then he met Topanga, and he knew immediately that she wasn't like other girls. Not just because she had a funny name, or even because she talked about things like "spiritual energy." There had been something about her that made him want to get to know her. And, so, he had. All through school, they were inseparable, up until about the sixth grade. That was the year he faced Feeny not only as a neighbor, but as a social studies teacher. That year, cliques began to form, and Topanga was assigned to the "nerd table" at lunch. Shawn forbid his best friend from even talking to Topanga, much less hanging out with her.

But then his ideas about girls began to change, and Topanga herself changed. Not only physically (although her body had developed in an amazing way), but she also grew up. Some of the weirder traits she'd had were softened. In the blink of an eye, Cory and Topanga were inseparable again.

Everyone at John Adams High knew they were a couple. While Shawn seemed to date a new girl every week, Cory Matthews and Topanga Lawrence were committed. Nothing could break them apart. Not until that fateful ski trip. Cory had been injured getting off the bus, so he missed out on the slopes. But while Topanga was out enjoying the snow, a girl named Lauren began keeping him company. Unfortunately things got a bit too friendly, and suddenly, Cory and Topanga weren't "Cory and Topanga" anymore.

All of that was in the past now, though. Cory knew it because she sat here next to him, looking up a the _real_ Starry Night. "It's so beautiful up here."

"Yes," Topanga said. "I could look at the stars all night."

"Well, I hope you don't mind taking a break for this." Cory kissed her.

"There is _always_ time for that."

"I want to thank you, Topanga. You made me believe in things I never would've even known about if it weren't for you. The other day, when I looked at that painting, all I saw were a bunch of colors. It didn't make sense to me at all. But then I thought about you, and how much you loved it. And I understood." He held her hand in his, amazed at how perfectly they fit together.

"It's a beautiful painting, Cory. I'm glad you understand now why art like that means so much to me. But _this_, being here with you, means so much more. I don't need to go to Paris, or see all the beautiful paintings in the world. I have you. That's all I need."

"I know we're teenagers, but if I could, I'd buy you that painting. We could hang it in our living room someday."

Topanga liked that, the idea of a future with Cory. Sure, they had talked about getting married someday and having a family of their own. But that was before. Now their love had been tested, and they were stronger for it. This was no high school romance. This was the real thing. Suddenly, Topanga reached out for him. She rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't imagine any place in the world that would be safer. "I love you, Cory. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she whispered.

Cory kissed her hair. She seemed to be fighting to stay awake. "It's OK, Topanga. You're here now, and that's all that matters. I love you. Nothing's ever going to separate us again." Some rational part of Cory's mind knew that they should both be getting home. Topanga's aunt would be worrying about her. And Cory's mom would wonder where he was, too. But he just wasn't ready to leave yet.

He glanced up at the sky, remembering once again what Topanga had said about the painting, the stars, and God. Cory could feel it deep down, in way that he couldn't explain. "We'll be protected here. Always."

**The End**


End file.
